


In a Dream

by sandersonsister



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: After yet another fight with Obi-Wan, Anakin suddenly finds himself experiencing his Master's memories each night in his dreams. Maybe he and Obi-Wan had more in common than he believed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a different fic and fandom for me. I've been reading Star Wars fiction for...a lot longer than I want to admit but I've never really tried to write my own. Hopefully it turns out okay. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Note: The memories are from the Jedi Apprentice series.

Anakin stormed into his bedroom and slammed his hand down on the switch to close the door. Obi-Wan could be so insufferable at times! Yeah, there had been a few…mistakes…during their latest mission but everything had worked out in the end! Obi-Wan had spent the entire time travelling back to the Jedi Temple lecturing him or sending him those stupid disappointed looks…Anakin knew what those looks meant. They meant that his master was thinking, yet again, how he wished he hadn’t gotten stuck with Anakin as his padawan. He was probably wishing he had ignored Qui-Gon’s wishes and just let the Jedi send him back to Tatooine to join his mother in slavery yet again.

It wasn’t as if he had even done anything wrong! Yeah, Obi-Wan had told him to stay and protect the senator they had been assigned to while he went to face their attackers but Anakin knew that he was stronger than his master. He knew that the older man was going to become overwhelmed and hurt and Anakin could stop it. It wasn’t like the senator had gotten hurt. He had made sure they had their bodyguard with them and had put them in a locked room that would have been difficult for anyone but him to get in. Why couldn’t Obi-Wan understand that? The man never listened to him! He made all the decisions and just expected Anakin to follow along blindly! He didn’t even think about the fact that Anakin might have another, better, plan.

And then for him to say that Anakin was ‘grounded’ and would be taking an extra day in the creche…

Anakin couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if Qui-Gon had survived on Naboo. Surely the man would have listened to him. The two of them would probably be the strongest team the Jedi had ever seen. Instead, he was with a master who would have gladly passed him along to anyone that asked. Of course, like Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council, all of the other Jedi thought Anakin had been too old to train and no one else would have taken him on.

He wished Qui-Gon was there.

Obi-Wan didn’t understand. Anakin still heard whispers about Qui-Gon Jinn, the Maverick of the Jedi. How he would pick and choose the rules he wanted to follow, how he would follow the will of the force instead of listening to the council (much like he did when he brought Anakin there in the first place). _He_ would have understood Anakin, he would have known that Anakin wasn’t like these other emotionless… whatever they were. His droids had more emotion than his master and the Jedi Council. Instead, he had Obi-Wan, the perfect Jedi, the man who had been the perfect padawan. He knew nothing about what Anakin was going through. He didn’t question his commitment to the Jedi. He didn’t know what it was like to lose someone important to him and feel the pain of doing so each and every day. No, Obi-Wan would never understand him. Most of the time, Anakin was sure that he didn’t even _like_ him.

He resented him for taking away his free years as a knight. For taking away his choice to pick his own padawan – probably someone like _Ferus_ , a perfect padawan for the perfect Jedi Knight.

Anakin would never be good enough for the perfect Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin’s eyes slowly fell shut as the thoughts swam throughout his head and it wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep.

_He was in one of the training rooms at the temple, staring down at the small, familiar Jedi Master in front of him. Anakin sighed. Why did he have to dream of the Jedi even then? He would have rather dreamed something fun…something like travelling the stars without the obligations of a Jedi or maybe on being on Naboo with Padme. Or saving his mother and bringing her to a nice planet, something green with lots of water. But no, of course he was going to dream of the Jedi._

_He could never escape them._

_With his luck, he was going to end up getting lectured in his dreams as well._

_“You see,” the small master spoke, his eyes peering up at Anakin with glowing pride. Anakin was confused – he never saw a look like that from Master Yoda. “To defeat an enemy, you do not have to kill. Defeat the rage that burns in him, and he is your enemy no longer. Rage the true enemy is.”_

_Anakin bowed to the small Master, a bow much lower and more poised than anything he ever gave him when he was awake. “Enough for one day,” Yoda informed him. “Tomorrow a Jedi Knight comes to the Temple seeking a Padawan. Ready for him you must be.”_

_Anakin prepared to ask why he would need to be prepared for a random Jedi coming to the temple but his mouth didn’t open. Actually, he didn’t even move. Instead, a flash of surprise flushed through his body and his heart began to race. Why was he so nervous? What type of dream was this? “Who?” he asked finally and Anakin couldn’t help but flinch. At least…he would have, if he had any control of this body. That wasn’t his voice. That sounded nothing like him – the voice was low and smooth with the familiar accent of those that were raised in the Temple._

_Nothing like Anakin’s harsher accent._

_“Seen him before, you have,” Yoda stated. “Master Qui-Gon Jinn.”_

_Qui-Gon? Coming to the temple? But…but he was…he was dead! Was this because of his earlier thoughts? Was he dreaming of being accepted by the Jedi Master? But…but then why would he be…_

_Even as Anakin’s confusion grew, the body that his consciousness was in seemed to be glowing with another feeling. Hope. Hope which then abruptly dropped into despair. “He won’t want me,” Anakin’s body said as its shoulders slumped. “He’s seen me fight before and he did not choose me then. No one will.”_

_No one will…wait! Was he going to dream of being sent away? Just to prove that he really wouldn’t have had a chance to become a Knight, even if Qui-Gon had lived?_

_“Hummph! Always in motion, the future is. One cannot be sure, but I have sensed…a kinder destiny for you,” Yoda informed him._

_“Will he choose me?”_

_“On Qui-Gon that depends – and you. Come back tomorrow and fight for him with the Force as your ally. Perhaps accept you he will.” Yoda laid a soft hand on his arm and Anakin knew his mouth would drop open in surprise if he had any control of this dream. Yoda never touched him – not directly. This entire situation was just weird and confusing. “Either way, it matters not. Leave the Temple soon you shall. But tell you must, to lose such an apt pupil, I am sorry.”_

_Okay, something was really wrong. Anakin was fifteen but initiates leave the temple at the age of thirteen if they aren’t taken on as a Padawan. Add that with the fact that Yoda was calling him an ‘apt pupil’ and Anakin was sure he had stepped into some sort of alternate dimension. Yoda turned and made his way out of the training room, the lights automatically lowering as he disappeared out the door and down the hall. Anakin stared after him a moment, still trying to understand what was happening in this weird dream, when a loud, mocking laughter began to sound from behind him. Anakin jerked in surprise. How had he not known anyone was behind him? He always felt it in the Force when someone was around him…_

_“Don’t get your hopes up, Oafy. Yoda is just trying to make you feel better. The Masters won’t be able to push onto anyone. There are plenty of better candidates than you.”_

_Familiar anger rushed through him and Anakin wanted nothing more than to turn and yell at whoever it was that had said such cruel words. Instead, he began to walk to the door – yet another thing that he would never do when he was awake. And what the kriff had this person called him? Oafy? He had been called a lot of things since he was brought to the Temple but ‘oafy’ was never one of them._

_Something slammed into the back of his head and Anakin broke from his thoughts as his body spun around to face the offender. It was a boy, one a few years younger than Anakin with a training lightsaber in his hand. Once again, rage rushed through him and Anakin wanted nothing more than to rush at the unfamiliar blond. “Ready for another round?” the boy asked._

_There was a moment of realization, which was amazing since Anakin had no clue what it was he realized, and then he spoke. “You knew all along that Qui-Gon Jinn was coming to search for a Padawan, didn’t you,” he said slowly._

_The boy laughed yet again. “I made sure you didn’t find out. If I’d had my way, you wouldn’t have found out until he’d left.”_

_What was wrong with this guy? Why would he try to stop Anakin from becoming Qui-Gon’s Padawan? Who even was this person?!_

_But then… “Bruck, three months from now, when you turn thirteen, I hope you make a great farmer.”_

_The boy jumped forward with a snarl, his lightsaber held high and Anakin’s body moved before Anakin could even think of what he was doing. What had he said just a moment ago? Bruck? He knew that name…there were stories of a boy that had helped someone break into the Temple years ago…a boy that people spoke of in low tones as a kind of horror story._

_A boy had lived in the Temple before Anakin was even born._

_A mass of colors suddenly swirled around him and Anakin peered around him in horror. He didn’t remember anything like this ever happening before. What was going on? Had he got caught up in some sort of Force Vision? But…but it was the past! Did that even happen? Quinlan Voss was able to…but only when he touched… Anakin was asleep!_

_Finally, the swirling came to a halt and Anakin was standing in front of a familiar Mon Calamari… a Mon Calamari that was years younger than Anakin had ever seen her. She was younger than Anakin himself._

_Jedi Bant Eerin._

_Best friend of Anakin’s master._

_“You weren’t gong to say good-bye?” she asked as her eyes filled with tears. “You were just going to leave?”_

_“I’ve been assigned to the Agricultural Corps,” Anakin’s mouth opened but…but it wasn’t really Anakin’s mouth, was it? It was…it couldn’t be. That wasn’t possible. “I wanted to say good-by but…”_

_Bant shook her head. “I heard you’re going to a planet called Bandomeer…”_

_The colors were back but Anakin didn’t have much time to think about it. He was…he was Obi-Wan. Force, what the hell was happening? Was he dreaming…was he actually seeing Obi-Wan’s past? Had this actually happened? There was no way his master was going to be one of those that were sent to the AgriCorps. That just…it didn’t happen._

_Anakin jerked back to attention when he felt the familiar feeling of a lightsaber in his hand and triumph running through his body. His eyes were resting on Bruck, who was on the ground. What…what was happening? Hadn’t he - Obi-Wan – just been saying that he was getting sent away? How was he in the Temple? People were cheering and Obi-Wan’s eyes rested on the familiar figure of Qui-Gon Jinn, who briefly nodded in his direction before he turned to Master Yoda. And then Anakin was looking at Bant, Garen Muln, and Reeft, all friends of Obi-Wan’s and all much, much younger than Anakin knew them to be. They cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd and then Anakin was moving toward the dressing chamber. Anakin frantically tried to close his eyes as his master – or, who he thought was his master – took a shower and changed his clothes. No matter what he did, he couldn’t control this body or what he was seeing. He ended up trying to meditate, sort of, just to turn his mind away from the images._

_A figure entering the room had Anakin tuning back in, happy that there was something else to focus on. Qui-Gon Jinn stared at him just a moment before speaking. “Who taught you to fight like that?”_

_“What do you mean?”_  
  


_“Students in the Temple rarely attack so viciously. They lean to defend, to wear one another down. They conserve their strength. Yet you fought…like a very dangerous man. You left yourself open to attack time and again, and relied upon the other boy to take the defensive stance.”_

_“I wanted to end it quickly. The Force allowed it.”_

_Anakin couldn’t understand what he was hearing. Time and time again, Obi-Wan had said the same words to him. That he needed to stop and think before he attacked, that he left himself open. And yet…his master had heard the same thing?_

_“I am not so sure. You cannot always rely upon your enemy to take the defensive stance. Your fighting style is dangerous, too risky.”_

_…that was almost word from word what…_

_“You could teach me better.”_

_“Perhaps I could,” Qui-Gon agreed and Anakin waited for the man to ask, to invite Obi-Wan to learn under him. It was something that Anakin had never experienced and he was excited to see it. But… “Or perhaps no one could. You were angry with the other boy. I sensed anger in both of you.”_

_“That’s not why I wanted to win,” Obi-Wan said, holding the Jedi Knights gaze._

_“In future fights, rein in your anger. A Jedi Knight never exhausts himself when battling a stronger foe. And never expect your enemy to miss an opportunity to do you harm.” Was – was Qui-Gon leaving?! But he hadn’t…he hadn’t asked! Wasn’t he supposed to ask?_

_“Wait!” Obi-Wan called before the man could leave. Qui-Gon turned and Anakin suddenly found himself down on his knees, peering up at the master. Obi-Wan…the perfect Jedi…the perfect Padawan…was…begging? “If I was wrong, it only means I need the best teacher. Will you take me with you?”_

_“No.”_

_What?!_

_His heart was pounding, his hands were growing numb, and Anakin was familiar enough with the sensation to know that Obi-Wan was about to break right there. “Qui-Gon Jinn, I will be thirteen in four weeks,” Obi-Wan stated, his voice tight. “You are my last chance to be a Jedi Knight.”_

_Qui-Gon shook his head and Anakin wanted to scream. This wasn’t right! This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go! “It is better not to train a boy to become a Knight if he has so much anger. There is the risk he will turn to the dark side.”_

_Anakin…didn’t know what to think. He had heard those words more often then not, they were whispered in the hallway when he walked by, they were in each and every gaze, sometimes, they were even in his own head. But he had never, ever thought that they would be directed toward his master. “I wont turn,” Obi-Wan stated firmly but the words didn’t stop Qui-Gon Jinn from turning and leaving the still kneeling boy behind._

And Anakin woke with a horrified gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin couldn’t stop staring at his Master and Obi-Wan had definitely noticed.

He didn’t know what to say. The dream he had the night before kept playing over and over in his mind. Obi-Wan, Bruck, Qui-Gon, Agricorps…Obi-Wan’s conversation with Qui-Gon. It was just so strange and he wanted to believe that none of it was real, that it really had been just a dream, but every instinct was screaming at him that it was true.

There was only one way to find out.

“Anakin? Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan sighed when he glanced up from his datapad and saw Anakin staring at him again.

Anakin instantly dropped his gaze. “I – I’m going to go meet Tru,” he said quickly, naming his one friend within the Temple.

“Don’t you have lesson-“

“All finished!” Anakin responded quickly, making his way to the door and stepping out into the hall before Obi-Wan could put up any further protests. “I’ll be back in time for our training session this afternoon!”

“Anakin-“

The door closed and Anakin let out a relieved sigh before heading down the hall. He felt a slight, reprimanding tug on his training bond and scrunched up his nose. Yeah, he was sure Obi-Wan was going to lecture him later about being respectful and probably about the fact that he hadn’t actually finished his lessons (he had no doubt that Obi-Wan would check) but he had more important things to do at the moment.

And those things didn’t include boring lessons.

They didn’t even include going to see Tru.

Instead, Anakin dodged Master Jocasta Nu and attempted to do his own…research. Unfortunately for him, any search he tried on the name “Bruck” was blocked. Instead, he attempted to look up records on Obi-Wan. He let out a curse when he realized that most of the reports on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s missions had a higher security clearance than Anakin currently possessed. What he was able to access just showed the basic information…Obi-Wan Kenobi…lifedate…brought to the Temple at two years old…taken on as Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn at thirteen…

Wait.

Thirteen?

But…but at the age of thirteen Obi-Wan would have already been…

“What is it you are doing, Padawan Skywalker?”

Anakin jumped and quickly closed out of Obi-Wan’s record before turning to face the head librarian and archivist. “I was just…looking up information on my last mission, Master.”

Jocasta rose an eyebrow in disbelief but Anakin bowed and made his escape before the woman could make a comment or, worse, ask to speak to Obi-Wan. Instead, he made his way toward the hanger and began to tinker with some of the broken equipment that had been thrown off to the side. Everyone there was used to seeing him and no one batted an eye as he picked up the nearest set of tools and got to work, his mind wandering as he started to work.

So, what did he know? He knew that he had a very strange dream last night, a dream where he was in Obi-Wan’s body instead of his own. He knew that in the dream, Obi-Wan was about to be sent to Agricorps because his thirteenth birthday was coming up. Dream Qui-Gon had rejected Obi-Wan, ending his dream of being a Jedi Knight. He had also dreamed of a fair-haired child named Bruck, who seemed to antagonize Obi-Wan and actually made his Master _angry_.

He knew that a Bruck had actually existed – well, castle lore said that he had. But Anakin didn’t know if Obi-Wan had known the Bruck that was talked about by the Initiates. For all he knew, the story could have been passed on for hundreds of years as a way to deter younglings from giving into their anger or something.

But the records did confirm that Qui-Gon hadn’t taken Obi-Wan until after his thirteenth birthday…so it could be true that Obi-Wan was sent away from the Temple. But Qui-Gon had seemed so firm in his decision not to take on a Padawan and Anakin had no idea what would have made the man change his mind.

Anakin groaned in frustration and put the tools down. Alright, this wasn’t helping him make sense of anything. He was going to have to try something else.

“Master, tell me more about Agricorps,” Anakin said after they finished their training session that afternoon. It was only because he knew his master so well, and because he was watching him so closely, that he saw the subtle flinch at the last word.

“Why would you want to know about that?”

Anakin shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn’t screaming questions inside his head. Had Obi-Wan really been sent? What had happened? What was going on? He shouldn’t know anything about this! Obi-Wan had never mentioned it…why had he never mentioned it?! “I know that they help worlds with growing food and help with war relief efforts. I just wondered how initiates were assigned…does the creche master choose who would be best in what position? Who decides what worlds need their help? Is it the council? Do they have their own…I don’t know, council, I guess?”

Obi-Wan blinked, clearly taken aback. “So many questions, young one! I’m sure most of this was explained in your lessons.” He gave Anakin a knowing look.

Anakin grinned sheepishly. “I…might have missed that class.”

“Of course you did. Well, I’m sure we can go over that particular lesson together…and any other you happened to ‘miss’.”

Anakin groaned. Alright, maybe that wasn’t the best approach either.

_His head hurt. His head hurt and there was a med droid leaning over him. Where was he?_

_“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to tangle with a Hutt?”_

_It was a woman that asked the question, a woman Anakin had never seen before. Why would he fight with a Hutt? Anakin might not remember much before he was sold to Watto but he remembered enough that he wouldn’t do anything so kriffing stupid. At least…not without a good reason._

_His head moved slightly and Anakin wished he could close his eyes to stop the room from spinning around him. “I didn’t seem to have a choice.”_

_Oh. That…that wasn’t his voice._

_Again._

_Was this another one of Obi-Wan’s ‘potential’ memories?_

_When did Obi-Wan get into a fight with a Hutt?_

_“I know what you mean,” the unknown woman said. “At least you survived. That’s something. You’re lucky I found you when I did. You’re not one of ours.”_

_“Ours?”_

_“We’re the Arcona Mineral Harvest Corporation,” she explained as she moved toward the door. “If you don’t work for us, why did the Offworlders beat you?”_

_There was a twitch of movement before pain exploded throughout the body Anakin was currently in and he hissed at his Master for attempting to move when he was hurt so badly. What had happened to make him like this? “You tell me. I was only looking for my cabin.”_

_“You’re a tough one,” she said with a grin. So kriffing weird. “Not everybody could withstand a pounding by a Hutt. Did you come on board looking for a job? We could use you at Arcona Harvest. I’m Clat’Ha, chief operations manager._

_“I have a job,” came the response. A job, right. So…were they in the same time stream that he had dreamed of the night before? Was Obi-Wan referring to the fact he was a Jedi? Or was he…was he working at Agricorps? “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi. I’m with the Agricultural Corps.”_

_Anakin would have flinched if he could. So…so Obi-Wan really had been sent away from the Temple. But, but that didn’t make any sense! Obi-Wan was…he was perfect! How could he have been sent away when people like…like Ferus became a padawan? “Good luck to you, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the woman said. “Watch yourself. You’ve stepped into the middle of a war. You’re lucky to be alive. You may not be so lucky next time.”_

_“Wait!” Obi-Wan said quickly before the woman could leave. “I don’t understand. What war? Who’s fighting?”_

_“Offworld’s war…”_

_Offworld? What the kriff was Offworld? Anakin didn’t have a chance to find out as the memory (if that’s what it was) cut off with a swirl of colors and emotions that left Anakin feeling lightheaded. Of course, the next memory had him laying in the same bed, but this time there were tubes in his arm and an oxygen mask on his face. And, staring down at him, was Qui-Gon Jinn._

_Alright, now Anakin was even more confused._

_“H-how?”_

_“Don’t try to speak,” the Jedi Master said, taking a step away from the cot Obi-Wan was resting on. “You’ve had a bad fever but I’ve taken care of it. Your wounds turned out to be worse than what the medics could handle.”_

_“Is it really you?”_

_Wow, Obi-Wan must be really sick. Anakin could feel his physical wounds and he knew that his Master was in pain and exhausted, but Anakin was still able to think clearly._

_Maybe Obi-Wan had a concussion?_

_Qui-Gon smiled. “Yes, it’s really me.”_

_Hope welled in Anakin’s (Obi-Wan’s) chest. “Did you come to look for me?”_   
  


_But the hope fell as Qui-Gon shook his head. “I’m on my way to Bandomeer as well. I’m on a mission for the Galactic Senate. Our missions have nothing to do with each other.”_

_“Still, we’re together,” Obi-Wan protested. “You could show me-“_

_“No, Obi-Wan, that is not why I’m here. Our destinies lie along different paths…”_

_Anakin was jerked away from the memory once more and then he was down on his hands and knees, crawling through an…air shaft?_

_Why did that always seem to be his Masters go to?_

_The Force moved around him, dark and foreboding. It wasn’t as strong as Anakin thought it would be if he was in his own body but it was definitely there. There was another being in the air shaft with him but the Force presence wasn’t coming from it. Anakin tried to understand what was happening. The other being was an Arconan – where they came from, Anakin had no idea. However, the questions quickly faded as a bright flash of light erupted throughout the shaft with a loud boom._

_Someone was shooting at Obi-Wan!_

_Obi-Wan’s hands moved frantically at the Arconan, signaling for them to move toward him. But as he did, a furry paw pushed through the metal grate and grabbed the Arconan by the throat. Anakin only had a moment to look into panicked filled eyes before the Arconan was pulled out of the air shaft. Only a second later, Anakin heard the sound of a Hutt laughing._

_Kriffing…_

_“And you said there were womp rats in the air shaft! I told you I smelled an Arconan!” the disgusting creature boasted. Obi-Wan’s heart pounded as he pulled himself further through the air shaft, hiding around the corner as the Arconan began to scream._

_Anakin yelled at his Master, hoping that he would hear him. He couldn’t just allow them to be tortured! He needed to go back! His master never would have left someone behind! But even as he did so, Obi-Wan continued on, the fear engulfing him._

_And then, suddenly, the fear was gone and Obi-Wan froze._

_Anakin had no idea what happened in those two minutes, he didn’t have access to what Obi-Wan was thinking, but he couldn’t help but mentally cheer as Obi-Wan turned around and began to purposely move back to where the Arconan had been taken._

_Colors began to swirl but when the memory started back up, Anakin was still in the air vent. This time, he was peering through the grate and staring at the Arconan. He was chained to the wall by one ankle, his arms outstretched in front of him as he tried to get some sort of yellow crystal just out of his reach. His color had changed from what Anakin had seen in the last memory, making him look sickly, and he had a multitude of bruises. Anakin cursed loudly, yelling at his Master to go help him._

_But Obi-Wan just stayed where he was as a Hutt slithered toward the boy. “Ready to talk yet?” It asked. “Don’t you want that dactyl? I could push a few crystals over.”_

_Dactyl? Didn’t Arconan’s require dactyl to survive?_

_Anakin was beginning to catch on to what was happening here and he really, really didn’t like it._

_“What were you doing in our vents? Who sent you to spy on us?”_

_The Arconan shook his head and the Hutt continued. “You don’t look so good. We gave you enough salt in that saline injection to deplete all the dactyl in your body. So why don’t you tell us what we want to know? It beats dying. Someone was with you. Who was it? Arconans never travel alone.”_

_And then, finally, Obi-Wan moved. He shoved himself out of the vent and pulled his lightsaber, glaring at the Hutt in front of him. “Do you only pick on the weak and unarmed, Hutt?”_

_The Hutt only blinked at Obi-Wan, most likely in shock, and Anakin cackled loudly. That was the Master he knew! “Blast him!”_

_Obi-Wan moved, springing forward and slashing at the table legs. The table crashed down, landing on the Hutt’s guards and they yelled out in surprise. “Sorry to break up your game,” he said. Anakin laughed. And his Master said he talked to much when he fought! Obi-Wan grabbed the key to unlock the cuff and threw it to the Arconan as the Hutt began to slither toward him._

_“So, young Jedi, you have not yet learned your lesson? How dare you defy me, the mighty Grelb!” Leaned his lesson? Was this the Hutt Obi-Wan had fought with?_

_“Oh, but I did learn something,” Obi-Wan countered mockingly. “You prey on the weak. Now I am prepared to fight you, coward.” He glanced back at the Arconan and saw that he had managed to free himself and was quickly eating the dactyl._

_“With that?” the Hutt mocked as he looked at the lightsaber and moved forward with his fists raised. Obi-Wan ducked in a classing Jedi maneuver and delivered a lightsaber blow. The Hutt roared with fury and it was only then that Anakin realized the lightsaber his Master was holding was one of the training sabers – it hurt like hell when you got hit with it but it wasn’t going to cause any permanent damage._

_Kriff._

_“Hurry, Si!” Obi-Wan called. Si must have been the Arconan._

_“You won’t get away with this, Jedi! That Arconan is a spy! This is war!”_

_Colors swirled and then Anakin was once again staring up into the eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn. Eyes that were colder than Anakin had ever seen them. “At least you’re still in one piece this time,” he said, voice like ice. “Well, did you discover anything?”_

_“No. Si Treemba was captured before we could find the termocoms.”_

_“Obi-Wan rescued us,” the Arconan said quickly. “we were shackled to the floor, and he stood up to Grelb the Hutt by himself-“_

_“A man who puts himself in the path of danger deserves to face it alone,” Qui-Gon snapped. “You deliberately disobeyed my order.”_

_“With respect, I am not under your charge, Qui-Gon Jinn. As you keep reminding me.”_

Anakin jerked awake for the second day in a row, his heart pounding and feeling as if he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep.

What the kriff was happening to him?


End file.
